Big Time Adventures
by Lutessa Q
Summary: The Guys of Big Time Rush become close friends with a girl group and their friendships blossom into romance while going on crazy adventures.
1. The Beginning

Today is going to be awesome! Me my sister and our two best friends finally got signed by Nickelodeon to star on a show and maybe a few concerts. The show is called House of rock; it's about four girls who transform an old house into a music haven and studio. It sounds really silly but nick shows usually are.

Before I get to far let me introduce my friends and I. My name is Sydney Amelia Miller and I'm 21. My sister is Lilly Aurora Miller and she is 22 years old. Then there's Haley Marie Sullivan who is also 21 years old and we have known each other since Pre-k. Last but not least is Jessica Ann Korman who is 22 and I have known her since forever.

We were still settling into our seats on the plane since we just boarded and started talking about how excited we were to be moving to California. We have all lived in Portland, Oregon are whole lives and haven't really been to California a lot.

"I'm so excited!" Haley blurted out as she sat down smiling from ear to ear. I looked over at her and tried my best not to laugh at my 21 year old friend acting like a five year old.

"Hey do you know who's picking us up at the airport?" Lilly asked settling into the seat next to me.

"Umm, the coordinator guy said he was sending a couple of guys from one of the shows." I said as I opened the window.

The flight attendant gave us a lecture on seatbelts and emergency exits and soon after the plane took off. In total it was about a four hour flight. When we landed we got off the plane as fast as possible and then grabbed our bags. (We had all our stuff moved down to our new house) We walked over to the front doors of the L.A.X and saw four hot guys holding a sign with our names on it.

We walked up to them and at a closer look I knew who they were, I was about to ask them to be sure but Haley spoke before I had the chance.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Haley blurted out staring at the guys.

I gave her a warning look and then asked them "You guys are Big Time Rush right?" I asked

"Yeah we are, by the way welcome to LA." Kendall said smiling

We all introduced ourselves and headed to our new house. The house was amazing, it was 2 stories and it had a pool! We talked to the guys for a few minutes and they told us that they would see us at the studio tomorrow.

"Logan was flirting with you the whole time we talked" I mentioned to Lilly

"I know, He's so cute…I hope he's single" Lilly said walking to the kitchen. We unpacked for the rest of the day, ate and then crashed. We were excited for the adventures to come.


	2. The Piano

I woke up the next morning at about 7:00 and got dressed. I picked out Dark blue skinny jeans, a purple v-neck and matching Vans. Then I put my hair up in a high pony tail leaving my side swept bangs loose.

Then I went downstairs and saw the girls. Jessica was wearing a football jersey, jean shorts and sneakers. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and was curled at the bottom. Haley was wearing a Guns and Roses t-shirt, white shorts, black Vans and a matching beanie. It was Lilly that was dressed odd for a work day. She was wearing a deep blue sundress that stopped mid thigh with white strappy sandals and white ray bans pushing back her light brown hair.

"Going on a date?" I asked smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and tossed me an apple

"I just wanted to look nice when we go to the studio." Lilly said defending herself

"You mean you wanted to look nice to impress Logan" I teased her.

"Whatever" she said turning back to her breakfast

After I downed my breakfast Haley and I left for the studio. Lilly and Jessica were going to head to the studio in an hour or so. Haley and I lucked out because we didn't hit any traffic, although Lilly and Jess wouldn't be so fortunate. We got to the studio and the lady at the front desk directed us to the fifth floor. When we made it up there we were greeted with a pleasant surprise. Kendall and James were there working on some songs.

"Hey guys" Haley said plopping down next to Kendall on the couch.

"Hey…. You Play guitar?" Kendall asked eyeing her guitar case.

"Yeah, since I was twelve." Haley said smiling at Kendall.

Haley and Kendall started talking about music and then they were showing each other things on the guitar totally oblivious to me and James.

"Hey Sydney, want me to give you a tour of the studio?" James asked walking up to me.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" I said beaming up at him.

James gently grabbed my hand and started the tour. 20 minutes later we were almost to the end when something caught my eye.

"James, what's this room?" I asked gently pulling him closer to the open door way.

"That's the rehearsal room where we practice are music and killer dance moves." He said smiling

I walked in the room and started looking at all the instruments and ended up in front of a gorgeous piano. I sat down on the bench and began to play _You and Me_ by Life house. Then I started singing it and before I knew it James sat down with me and started singing too.

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

We finished and James and I just stared at each other. I blushed and looked down at my hands. James gently tilted my face back to look at me and smiled.

"Sydney….that was amazing, you have an incredible voice." James said in slight awe

"You were amazing too; your voice is so perfect…" I said and then realized what I had said and blushed.

James just smiled at me and fidgeted with the piano keys in front of him. After a moment of silence He looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"So…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some dinner tonight… so we can talk more and stuff" He said nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

"James Maslow, are you asking me on a date?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah….I am" he answered quietly

"Well then, Yes, I would love to have dinner with you." I said barley able to contain my excitement.

James smiled and stood up; he leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"See you tonight then" he said before walking towards the door.

So that was how our story started, but it doesn't end there it gets a lot better just wait. 


	3. The Haunted House part 1

ENJOY! Feel Free to Comment or Message me

I have known the guys of big time rush for 6 months now. It has been so much fun getting to hang out with them all the time. However, we have been working pretty much non-stop since we got here.

I always get to the studio half an hour before anyone else so I can spend time with James. By the way James and I started dating 4 months ago. Anyways, I pulled into the parking lot and saw his Audi. I parked my blue and white Camaro next to it. When I finally got inside I walked down to the dressing rooms and knocked on his door.

"Hey, Beautiful" James said opening the door.

"Hey, Honey" I said as I pecked him on the cheek.

We sat down on his couch and I pulled a small paper bag out of my purse.

"Is that what I think it is?" James asked smiling.

"Yup, do you want the blueberry muffin or the poppy seed?" I asked pulling them out of the bag.

"Uh, poppy seed, please" James said getting up to poor the coffee.

The next 15 minutes were spent enjoying our breakfast.

"Let's go walk around" I said gently tugging James' arm.

"Okay, let's go over to editing to checkout our workload for today."James said holding the door open.

James gently grabbed my hand as we walked to editing. When we got there one of the directors was talking to one of the film editors. The director turned around to leave and saw us.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked confused

"We always come to work early." I reminded him.

"Didn't I tell you that you have the next two weeks off?" he asked with a worried tone.

"No you didn't" James said slightly annoyed

"Oh well….sorry I forgot, happy vacation" he said walking past us and out the door.

"I could have slept in" James said pouting

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have gotten this" I said as I got on my tiptoes and kissed him sweetly.

"Your right, that was way better than sleeping in." James said smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled and grabbed his hand as we made our way back to his dressing room.

"Oh my gosh!" I said exactly and out of nowhere

"What, what's wrong?" James said looking over at me.

"I know what we can do over vacation." I said putting my legs across his lap

He rested his hands on my legs and chuckled. "What do you want to do?" he asked smiling at me.

"We need to go to Thrillville the new amusement park and we should go hiking or camping to get some fresh air." I said smiling very pleased with my ideas.

"That sounds awesome; we should leave today to save vacation time."

I got up and sat on his lap so I was facing him. I smiled mischievously and he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I like where this is going ." James said jokingly

I leaned forward and kissed his neck all the way up to his ear and whispered to him.

"I think you will" I smiled to myself

I looked at him for a moment and started kissing him his hand wrapped around my waist. I pretended to be feeling his abs while we kissed. My hands slid slowly up until I reached the spot. Then I tickled him like there was no tomorrow. He laughed really hard for a couple seconds before flipping me over and tickling me.

"Ok, ok I surrender." I said still giggling

"I don't believe you, prove it" he said crossing his arms

I leaned up and and kissed him passionately one hand running through his hair the other on his arm. He had one hand on my cheek and the other was on my waist. We finally stopped to catch our breath after a long while.

"Whoa" was all James could say

We both leaned back on the couch. I grabbed my phone and called the girls so they could get ready for thrillville. Kendall, Logan and Carlos ended up coming along too. We packed up the car for our two days of roller coasters and water slides. We made it to the park right after lunch since it only took an hour and a half to get there.

"Woohoo!" Haley yelled as we walked into the park.

We all laughed at her and got on the first ride totally stoked. We got off the ride and walked to the center of the park where they had the special haunted house. The haunted house wasn't a ride, it was a 3 story maze filled with horrors. There was actually an age limit you had to be at least 16 to go in.

"Let's go in!" Jessica said pulling Carlos towards the maze.

"Let's all go together!" Logan suggested.

We started walking up and found out that there had to be teams of four so people wouldn't get lost. James, Haley, Kendall and I made one group; while Lilly, Logan, Carlos and Jessica made another.

The attendant gave each group matching glow in the dark wrist bands so it would be easier to stay together. I grabbed James hand right before we walked in.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking over at me.

"Yeah…" I said right as the door slammed behind us.

I jumped and grabbed Kendall's hand too. Kendall chuckled a little then looked over at me.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok." Kendall asked smiling at me

"I'm fine, can we please just get this over with" I said looking around the dimly lit entry way. We walked into an open room that looked like someone had been murdered in it; there was fake blood all over the walls, floor and couch. I walked towards the fire place and right as I went to grab my flash light someone jumped out of the fire place and scared the heck out of me. I somehow ended up hugging Kendall, who looked a little shaken too. We let go of each other and Kendall helped me get the batteries into my little flashlight.

"James, which way should we go?" I asked

I got no answer so I turned around and James wasn't there…and neither was Haley.

"I think we may have a problem" I said turning around to face Kendall.

"Tell me about it" Kendall said holding up two glow in the dark bracelets, the bracelets that were on James and Haley's wrist's two minutes ago.

"We should call Carlos and see how they are doing." I suggested Kendall pocketed the bracelets and pulled out his phone. The phone rang three times before Carlos picked up.

"Hello?" Carlos said through all the background noise.

"James and Haley disappeared, how are you guys doing?" Kendall asked trying to hear through all the background noise.

"Yeah, we can't find Logan or Lilly…Uh guys I gotta go" Carlos said over someone's scream.

"What do we do?" I asked looking up at Kendall fear evident in my eyes

"Well, we stick together and hopefully find our way out with everyone else" Kendall said grabbing my hand gently.

"Ok" I said weakly, and handed Kendall the flashlight.

"I won't let anything happen to you Sydney I promise" Kendall said as we walked hand in hand down the dark hallway.


End file.
